zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Zero Escape: The Nonary Games
Zero Escape: The Nonary Games is a bundle containing a remastered version of Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors and Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita / PlayStation TV and PC on Steam. In North America, Aksys Games will release all three versions simultaneously on March 24, 2017. In Japan, Spike Chunsoft will release the PC version first on March 24, and the PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita / PlayStation TV versions on April 13. In Europe and other regions, both the PC version and PlayStation 4 digital version will release on March 24 -- release dates for the physical PlayStation 4 version, and digital/physical Vita versions are unknown. The Nonary Games will essentially be the definitive way to experience both 999 and Virtue's Last Reward. The original Vita version of Virtue's Last Reward will remain on PlayStation Store, although The Nonary Games version is recommended over it. All versions of The Nonary Games will bundle 999 and VLR; for example, the Vita version is a single download or cartridge. Individual releases are non-existent. The Nonary Games will make the Vita and PC the only platforms capable of playing all three versions of the game (counting the 999 remaster), since there is no PS4 port for Zero Time Dilemma currently, although Nintendo 3DS owners can still play the original DS version of 999 without the voice acting. Additions and changes 999 999 remastered will contain: * English and Japanese dual audio as well as the ability to disable voices. There are only voice beeps in escape rooms and no voice beeps out of them. The confirmed voice cast is listed below. * Unlike the iOS remake, escape rooms will be included. * HD art. It is currently unknown how widescreen will work and if it will crop the top and bottoms since 999 was never initially released in widescreen, but it seems that the developers either professionally extended the art, or have original assets in widescreen available. * HD characters with animations adapted from the DS version. (The iOS version lacked moving animations, but it had higher quality still frame images -- it seems like the remake is taking the best of both worlds with animated HD sprites). * Higher quality music compared to the DS version, as was in the iOS version * A FLOW Chart. It will also prevent players from needing to replay the entire game from the beginning and re-doing the escape rooms to earn the different endings. * Auto-advancing textboxes similar to Virtue's Last Reward, so players don't have to tap and click as much as they did in the DS version. They can just sit back, relax and enjoy the visual novel segments. It is also highly likely that, as in Virtue's Last Reward, the player will not have to press A to automatically end the displaying of a line. * Feature trophies/achievementshttps://www.exophase.com/game/zero-escape-the-nonary-games-psn/trophies/ (The trophy list confirms that, in spite of the existence of a flow chart, Memories of the Escape will return.). * It is confirmed to not contain the Syringe ending or any extra endings. * The trophy list confirmed that there is an ending called "Zero Lost". Given how there are no extra endings, this is almost certainly a renaming of the "Safe Ending". * Fix various mistakes and typos (the specifics are unknown) It is unknown if The Nonary Games will: * Have a memo function on the PC version. A screenshot of the PS4 version indicates that version will not. * Voice the flashback segments in the incinerator, as well as young Akane/Junpei scenes. * Have translations for other languages asides English/Japanese (the Steam page only confirms those two) Novel and Adventure Mode mechanic Along with the HD art and voice acting, one of the three major changes to 999 is the use of Novel/Adventure mode, which are workarounds of the Nintendo DS's original use of dual screens. 999 originally took advantage of the DS' two screens. The game will alternate between "ADV" ("Adventure") and "NOVEL" mode in order to distinguish between character dialogue and internal narration (thoughts). Adventure mode features animated characters with different poses, while novel mode features text at the top of the screen like an eBook. This is different than the original DS game's approach which used dual screens; what is seen as "ADV" was actually the top screen, and "NOVEL" was the bottom screen. The player can switch between them, although some segments will switch automatically. This will act as a workaround for concerns about how the story will be presented. Additionally, a bluish filter of rays will appear on the screen to indicate something Junpei is thinking but not saying (voiced). Any essential text in Novel mode (that was originally in narration for the DS version) is either reworked into Adventure mode, or it is part of a mandatory string of narrative text (that, if the user is in Adventure mode, will switch to automatically, and the player will not be able to return to Adventure mode until the mandatory part changes). SnakeES.jpg|The top right icon says "ADV screen"... 999NovelS.jpg|...while this one says "NOVEL screen". Virtue's Last Reward As VLR already contained voice acting and HD art, it is not surprising that there is no confirmation on any new features for VLR. The released screen shots look almost exactly like the Vita version. A recent AksysGames tweet described VLR as being "along the lines of a straight port". VLR confirmations include: * Certain typos have been fixed. These are unknown: *It is unknown, but highly likely Rena Strober's voice for Akane will replace Ali Hillis' for continuity purposes. It is currently unknown if Laura Bailey's voice of Diana will be replaced with Eden Riegel for continuity purposes, but the trailer for The Nonary Games seems to contain Laura's voice so this is unlikely, however it is also unknown if the D-COM recording will have Eden Riegel's voice instead. *Another time ending which is non canon will be returning in the remake. However it is unknown if the game will explain that the ending is non canon. *The Vita version of Virtue's Last Reward was criticized for having English voices be lip synced to the Japanese dub, making it inaccurate, which wasn't an issue in the 3DS version. It is unknown if The Nonary Games will fix this. *Speaking of dubs, the European releases of VLR had only Japanese audio and no dubbing. It is unknown if the European release of The Nonary Games will contain dubbed audio. *It is also unknown what color Clover's fingernails will be for her cut-in bracelet image; they were white in the Vita version and pink in 3DS version. Trivia * The game will release on March 24th (03/24). 0 + 3 + 2 + 4 = 9. It is unknown if this was intentional or not. ** English 999 came out on DS on 11/16, Japanese VLR came out on 2/16, and Japanese PC version of ZTD came out on 6/30. * The game was announced at Anime Expo 2016 during the Zero Escape panel. The announcement was in the form of a gameplay videohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUeWk7XtdFw that demonstrated, with Japanese voice acting (but English text), the scene in the Steam engine room during one of the alternate pathways (not mandatory to get all the endings) in which Santa narrates the story of the "black Santa" and "white Santa". During the end of the gameplay video, the script deviates from the original script and features the four present characters (Ace, Junpei, June and Santa) breaking the fourth wall and talking to the panel's onlookers. Voices If you have not finished both 999 and VLR, DO NOT click the character links below - their articles have spoilers. Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors Virtue's Last Reward External links * [http://store.steampowered.com/app/477740/ Zero Escape: The Nonary Games on Steam (PC)] * English site * Japanese site Videos Zero Escape The Nonary Games - Steam Trailer|English voices trailer. PS4 PS Vita Steam ZERO ESCAPE 9時間9人9の扉 善人シボウデス ダブルパック アナウンストレーラー|Japanese voices trailer. Zero Escape The Nonary Games - New Features in 999|New features in 999. Gallery 999 Zeng3.jpg|The 3rd class cabin from the PC version. Zengps4.jpg|The 3rd class cabin from the PS4 version. Zeng4.jpg|The item combination screen. Zeng9.jpg|Junpei's watch. Zeng8.jpg|Zero. Zeng1.jpg|The players. Hostage.png|The 9th Man holding Clover at knifepoint. JuneCabin.png|June in the 2nd class cabin. Zng.jpg|Seven in the 1st class cabin. 999RDoor4.jpg|Door 4. Virtue's Last Reward Zeng7.jpg|The Elevator. Zeng5.jpg|Phi in a novel segment. Zeng6.jpg|Novel segment. PhiWall.png|Phi in a novel segment. Category:Games